Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Technische Fragen/@comment-6415846-20140202111040/@comment-5071245-20140202133517
Na die Frage geht doch fast direkt an mich :) Per Wikia hast du (als normaler User) keinen Zugriff auf das Seitenlayout etc. Du kannst also keine weiteren Buttons dazu fügen ohne die Wikia-Engine zu überarbeiten. ABER Wikia gestattet dir den Einsatz von JavaScript auf nahezu allen Seiten. JavaScript ist eine Programmiersprache, mit der du Elemente hinzufügen, entfernen und manipulieren kannst. Im schlimmsten Fall kannst du eine ganze Homepage nur mit JavaScript erstellen. (Machs nicht ... ist den Aufwand nicht wert). Um also einen Button zu erstellen, habe ich ein SPAN-Element hinter den Bearbeiten-Knopf gehängt. Diesen habe ich dann formatiert und eine JS-Funktion zugewiesen. Ich mach mal ein einfaches Beispiel, damit du so ungefähr verstehst, wie das funktioniert: MediaWiki:Common.js: //Eine einfache Funktion, die aufgerufen werden soll, wenn der Button gedrückt wurde: function MyButtonFunktion() { alert("Hallo "+wgUserName+"! \nDu hast gerade den Button gedrückt. \nHERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH DAZU."); } //In Position suchen wir ein geeignetes Element, hinter oder vor dem wir unseren Button platzieren var Position = document.getElementById("WikiaPageHeader"); //Ausgangspunkt ist die Überschrift (unzwar der gesamte Bereich inkl. Artikel-Titel, Bearbeiten, Zähler ...) //Da nicht jede Seite sowas hat (z.B. Profilseiten) muss man überprüfen ob es möglich ist if (Position != null) { // Nun werden alle Elemente innerhalb der Überschrift durchgegangen (wie gesagt ... gibt mehr als nur den Titel des Artikels for ( anz=0; anz Das ist aber nur die Halbe Wahrheit, denn jetzt hast du zwar ein Element hinter dem BEARBEITEN-Button, aber es sieht noch nicht aus wie ein Button. ... und wo ändern wir das Aussehen von Elementen? MediaWiki:Wikia.css /*Grundeinstellungen für deinen Button */ .MyButton { display: inline-block; /*hat sich bewährt */ line-height: 20px; /*Höhe des Buttons (die anderen sind auch so hoch) */ vertical-align: top; /*Ausrichtung des Textes (oben) */ border: 1px solid #303030; /*Rahmenfarbe: 1 Pixel in dunklem grau */ border-spacing: 0px; /*hat sich bewährt */ cursor: pointer; /*Mauszeiger verwandelt sich in die Hand WICHTIG! */ border-radius: 4px; /*abgerundete Ecken (Internet Explorer) */ -moz-border-radius: 4px; /*abgerundete Ecken (Firefox?) */ -webkit-border-radius: 4px; /*abgerundete Ecken (Mozilla?) */ padding: 0px 10px; /*Innenabstand (hier: oben keinen aber links und rechts 10Pixel ... hat sich bewährt) */ margin: 2px 0px 0px 0px; /*Außenabstand - wird allerdings überschrieben) */ font-size: 100%; /*unnötig, da Standard immer 100% ... aber nice to have */ background-color: #5a3939; /*Hintergrundfarbe: dunkles Rot */ background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #7a7979 0%, #5a2929 50%); /*Die vier hier sind Farbverläufe von grau zu rot */ background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #7a7979 0%, #5a2929 50%); /*für die unterschiedlichen Browser. */ background-image: -ms-linear-gradient(top, #7a7979 0%, #5a2929 50%); background-image: -o-linear-gradient(top, #7a7979 0%, #5a2929 50%); } /*Wenn man mit der Maus über den Button fährt, soll er sich verändern */ .MyButton:hover { background-color: #3a1919; /*Farbe soll dunkler werden */ background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5a5959 0%, #3a1919 50%); /*Farbverläufe entsprechend anpassen. */ background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #5a5959 0%, #3a1919 50%); /*Farbverläufe, wenn unterstützt, gehen Hintergrundfarbe vor! */ background-image: -ms-linear-gradient(top, #5a5959 0%, #3a1919 50%); background-image: -o-linear-gradient(top, #5a5959 0%, #3a1919 50%); } /*Wenn die Maus gedrückt wird, soll nochmal eine Veränderung kommen (hier werden die Farben auf den Kopf gestellt) */ .MyButton:active { background-color: #5a5959; /*helleres Rotgrau */ background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #3a1919 0%, #5a5959 50%); background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #3a1919 0%, #5a5959 50%); background-image: -ms-linear-gradient(top, #3a1919 0%, #5a5959 50%); background-image: -o-linear-gradient(top, #3a1919 0%, #5a5959 50%); } Ist viel Code, allerdings jedes Element für sich allein genommen nicht ganz so schwer. Es sieht halt nur auf den ersten Moment sehr erschlagend aus. Hab versucht so viel wie möglich zu kommentieren, also am Besten in einer ruhigen Minute mal durchlesen und gaaanz langsam testen, wie wo was funktioniert. Edit: Ich habs nicht getestet, sondern meine Version nur hierfür "überarbeitet". Es könnte jedoch funktionieren *Daumen drück*. Ansonsten einfach Link mit Wiki in dem du es testest posten und ich guck mir das mal an.